The invention relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine with fuel injection wherein a fuel pipe is connected to a pressure tube for supplying fuel under pressure to an injection nozzle.
Such a cylinder head is known from DE 31 28 523 C2 in which a thick-walled pressure tube is disposed in a cylindrical recess leading to the nozzle holder. The pressure tube is pressed onto a sealing seat on the nozzle holder by a compression nut, which surrounds an injection pipe originating from the injection pump and engages a flange structure firmly connected to the injection pipe.
Upon removal of the injection pipe the high pressure seal on the nozzle holder is necessarily also loosened in this arrangement and this can lead to sealing problems on reassembly of the injection pipe.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a conduit connection which is easy to assemble and which eliminates sealing problems at the high pressure seal connection between the pressure tube and the nozzle holder upon loosening and remounting of the injection pipe connection at the cylinder head.